


A Cure For Boredom

by Dustinthemadhattercp



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Exibition Kink, L Don't Make It Gay, M/M, Masturbation, No Apples, Sorry Ryuk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 03:18:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10800588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dustinthemadhattercp/pseuds/Dustinthemadhattercp
Summary: Light is being observed in a cell as part of the investigation for Kira, you know, having been a suspect and all. He's bored and looking for a little fun.He knows L is watching him, and that gives him a perfect idea....





	A Cure For Boredom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sou1stea1er](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sou1stea1er/gifts).



> Hope you enjoy!

Light never thought that he would end up in a situation like this; being trapped in a cell by himself with his father’s co workers watching over him-- at least before the Death Note. Especially the infamous _L_ that was the talk of the force. Said man was watching him from afar in a secure camera room. 

Having studied the schedules of the other men, and knowing that it was probably dark out, Light figured that the raven was the only one in the room. He was most likely hunched over, knees drawn to his chest as he either bit at the end of his thumb or nibbled at some random sweet like always. 

The brunette had to admit, it was quite boring just sitting there in his little cell. Not to mention, his slight paranoia that everyone would figure out that he was Kira was gnawing at his stomach. Ryuk still hadn’t commenced their plan, at his word. It just wasn’t the right time. 

The shinigami was hovering beside him. “Liiiiiiiight...I’m so bored! I want to do something...I want some apples! _Liiiiiiiight!_ ” The death god whined. _‘Then go get some fucking apples,’_ Light grumbled internally. 

The university student tapped his fingers repeatedly on the bed post to catch Ryuk’s attention. To L, it would look as if he was just doing something to rid himself of his boredom. 

“Hm? What is it, Light?” Ryuk questioned, red-yellow eyes desperate for excitement. Light tilted his foot toward the door of the cell. 

_Leave._

Ryuk drifted in front of the brunette. “What, Light? Do you want me to go?” _‘Yes’_ Light thought. He stopped tapping his fingers. 

Ryuk chortled, “Already tired of me? Okay, I’ll go. I’ll just be looking for some of those juicy red delicacies.” The shinigami twiddled his fingers in gesture of a goodbye, and then drifted out of the cell, eventually out of Light’s line of sight. 

Now it was just him and the dark haired detective, who was somewhere in the building. 

It was time to get rid of his aching boredom. 

Being the healthy young man he was, Light did have his...needs. He had his fantasies and desires like any other person. 

Light Yagami was not gay, he wasn’t; swearing to everyone that he was as gay as he was Kira. He was just human, and his body had just decided that it wanted to be with people, or rather one person in particular.

That person was a raven haired, sweet-toothed, bastard detective that was currently plotting his downfall. Messing with him would cure his bored state, he just knew it. And he so hoped that the dark-haired genius would enjoy his little show as well. 

 

~~~

 

Lawliet was a genius. That part even he knew. He could figure out pretty much anything if he put his mind to it, even the dreaded Kira case that he was working. The one thing he couldn't figure out though, was why in the hell Light Yagami thought what he was doing was a good idea. 

The younger man was laying across the bed provided, shirt riding up on his stomach so that Lawliet could see his tanned stomach, taut and smooth. Light was slowly dragging his fingers over the skin. They danced over it until reaching the fabric of the man’s shirt. He reached under it, and Lawliet could see a hand playing with one of those perky nipples, the other poking at the shirt.

The raven bit his thumb a bit harder, head tilting to the side. _Why was Light Yagami doing this?_ That thought was on replay in his head. Another related thought joined it. 

_Why do I want to see him like this?_

Light was still young, so Lawliet couldn’t blame him for his sexual tendencies. What did bother him, however, was those teasing fingers that kept barely dipping below the man’s waistband. Yes, that pissed the genius off to no end. 

Light took his free hand, Lawliet noticed, and circled it over his obvious tent in his pants, drawing ragged breaths from the man. Lawliet could tell from the way his chest rose and fell the way it did. 

“Just from a bit of nipple stimulation, Light?” Lawliet muttered to himself, taking his marked thumb from his mouth. “I expected it’d take more for someone like you…” The man had a feeling this wasn’t _just_ an act of relieving oneself from pent up desires. The raven suspected that this little show had something to do with the fact that he was watching. 

Though, the man had Misa, didn’t he? _‘Maybe Light is just into that sort of stuff…’_ Lawliet thought. The brunette could be an exhibitionist. Oh well...he couldn’t judge. 

He was enjoying it too.

He enjoyed every moment Light drew one of those delicious sounds from his mouth; every moment that his touches became frantic, and then calm again, like he couldn’t help himself. 

Lawliet sucked in a breath when Light pushed his jeans down to the creases of his knees. He could spot the darkening place on the brunette’s boxers from where his pre-come had soaked through. The head of the man’s cock just peaked out from the article of clothing. 

The raven felt himself stir in the confines of his own jeans, and his pale fingers slowly drifted down toward his groin. 

Light slipped down his boxers as well, leaving Lawliet with a full frontal view of his throbbing cock, an angry red from lack of release. Deft fingers stroked up and down that slick length, pink lips stretched into an ‘O’ to let out elicit moans. 

Lawliet bit his lip, his hand wrapping around his own length as he pumped himself, fueled by Light’s own pleasure. “Light..” he breathed, pumping himself a bit faster. 

“ _A-ah!_ ” The brunette moaned. His hand gripped his length as it traveled up and down the organ. Light’s movements were frantic, moved by pleasure and pleasure only. 

“ _Yes--mmm...ah-!_ ” Back arched off the bed, Light’s mouth was open in a silent scream of pleasure as he spilled his seed inside of his hand. A few moments after, Lawliet reached his own release. The raven had been smart, and grabbed a tissue to come in instead of on his jeans, which would make it very blatant to what he was doing to the other task-force members. 

Lawliet relished in his own orgasmic high before saying to the brunette over the cell’s speaker, “ _Mr. Yagami, please put your clothing back in it’s proper place…_ ” His voice wavered slightly, and by the way the other was smirking, he knew he heard it too. 

A half an hour later, everything was pretty much how it was before, the only thing being different were the thoughts circling in Lawliet’s mind. He almost jumped when he heard the room’s door opening. Matsuda came strutting in with his signature dopey look on his face, and Lawliet took a deep breath to calm himself down.

“Hello, Ryuzaki. Did anything happen while I was gone?” 

Lawliet replied curtly, “No, nothing at all.”

 

~~~

 

Light was significantly satisfied with himself. Having been able to release what was pent up inside of him felt amazing, but the way L’s voice sounded over the speaker was just the icing on top of the cake. 

He had gotten to L. He knew he had. 

It was only when he had pulled up his pants and boxers after fixing his shirt did he realize what he was forgetting. 

“Light, there were no apples in--why is there jizz all over your hand?” Ryuk. The shinigami’s already wide smile widened even more. “Don’t tell me this is what you sent me away for?”

With what had just happened, and Ryuk’s soon to be teasing, Light knew that boredom would no longer be a problem.

**Author's Note:**

> My oneshots are usually always inspired by some wacky conversation with my best friend. This one came from a few months ago when we kept joking about if Kira---talking about Light himself--- X Light fanfics existed. Of course, we brought up the fact that it was just masturbation, and here we are!


End file.
